


Harvest Moon

by ellerabe



Series: Lila [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Coven - Fandom, foxxay - Fandom, raulson
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Misty teaches their daughter about the harvest moon.





	Harvest Moon

Cordelia walked out of her office, locking the door behind her, and made her way into the kitchen to get a cup of her night tea. She looked through the window above the sink to see Misty standing outside looking up at the sky. She saw her lover pick up their daughter, and pointed up at the sky.

Cordelia let out a sigh as she looked towards the clock, seeing it was fifteen minutes past midnight. She finished making her tea before stepping outside.

"Why are you up?" she asked.

Misty jumped and squeezed their daughter in her arms. "Lord, Dee, ya too quiet!" she said as she turned towards the shorter blonde.

"Mommy says that 'bout me," Lila said softly.

"Well, ya like a li'l mouse," the younger witch laughed. "Anyways, it's the harvest moon tonight. She's gotta see it, and right now it's at its highest point."

"It's pwetty, Mommy!" the small blonde pointed up to the sky.

Cordelia looked up towards the sky, seeing the bright, big moonshining. "It is pretty."

The Cajun smiled to herself. "Ya know, we almost named ya Luna," she told their daughter.

"Why didn' ya?"

"Because ya mommy and I love lilacs, and we had 'em at out weddin', so we named ya Lila, short for lilac."

"I like Lila better than Luna." The girl said with a small smile on her lips.

"We do too," the Supreme said as she sat down on one of the patio chairs. She looked to her side to see some of their healing stones on the table. "Are you charging them?"

"Yes. The harvest moon is one of the strongest moons of the year."

"Momma's makin' moon wateh too!" Lila said as she was set on the ground.

"What's that?"

The younger woman looked towards her wife with a shocked look. "How the hell does the _Supreme_ not know what moon water is?"

"Momma!" Lila scolded.

"Sorry, how the _heck_ ," she corrected herself.

"I've never read about it." Cordelia shrugged.

"I ain't ever read about it either, but it's somethin' my momma taught me about."

"You know Fiona never taught me anything."

Misty let out a sigh and sat down next to her wife. "I know. I'm sorry, I didn' mean it like that."

"Don't be," the Supreme said before pecking her lover's lips. "Tell me about the moon water."

"Lila, why don'tcha tell her? I wanna see if ya listened."

"Okay," the girl took a deep breath. "Fiwst, ya gotta get yaself a mason jar. Then, ya gonna get some wateh, Momma and I got some wain wateh fwom the gweenhouse. Then, ya put it in the jaw. Momma did a chant oveh it, and then ya set it in the way of the moonlight, and then... ya wait."

"And what did I tell ya why we're doin' this?"

"We're gonna use it for spells and potions." She answered.

"Good girl."

Lila smiled proudly. "See, I listen."

"When ya want to," Misty joked.

The girl let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes. "Are you tired?" Cordelia asked.

"Mhm," she nodded.

"Let's get ya to bed." The taller witch stood up and picked up their daughter. "Give Mommy a kiss goodnight."

Cordelia stood up and kissed the girl's forehead. "I love you, baby girl. Sleep well."

"I love ya too, Mommy. Nigh-nigh." Lila said as she set her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I'll be back soon," Misty said before walking into the house.

Cordelia sat back down and finished off her tea. She looked up at the sky, staring at the moon. She was deep in thought when the back door opened again. She looked over to see Misty walking her way with a mug in her hands.

"I got some of ya tea, hope ya don' mind." She said as she sat down next to her wife.

"Of course I don't mind."

The younger woman placed the mug down. She put her hands on Cordelia's hips and pulled her into her lap. Cordelia let out a small squeal as a smile spread across her lips.

"There's that smile I love so much," Misty said before kissing the other woman. "I wanna see that more often."

"I know," the Supreme sighed and rested her head on her wife's shoulder. "I'm so exhausted lately... I'm working too much."

"I agree... ya seem depressed."

Cordelia stayed silent for a moment. "Yeah," she said quietly.

"Are ya taking ya pills?"

"Of course... I don't need a break down again."

"Good," Misty said before kissing Cordelia's temple. "Maybe I can take some of ya files, or ya classes."

"You don't need to do that. It's okay."

"Delia," she warned. "Ya depressed, ya exhausted, ya ain' gettin' enough sleep. If I don' help, ya gonna have a breakdown. I hate to say it, but we both know how this goes. We don't need that... Lila doesn' need to see that."

Cordelia remembered the last time she had a breakdown. It was seven months after she had Lila. She was deeply depressed and was diagnosed with postpartum depression. She didn't leave her room for months, and her doctor talked about sending to an intensive care hospital if she didn't get better.

"I know... I guess I can give you my morning classes so I can start earlier on my files and work, and hopefully be done sooner. I miss nights with you and Lila." The older blonde said sadly.

"Lila and I do too. She misses ya, but I think I miss ya more. I miss having ya at night." Misty said softly, running her hand up and down Cordelia's leg.

"I do too, but not tonight. I'm sorry."

"Don' be sorry. I know ya need ya sleep. Let's go to bed, baby doll."

"Can we take a bath first? My back hurts to bad."

"Anything for my queen!" Misty smiled happily before standing up and picking up Cordelia bridal style. 


End file.
